


Purple Nightmares

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana’s doesn’t want any more nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by jessekingsley. She supplied the first sentence.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“I can’t help it if Barney gives me nightmares.” She frowned at the snicker that came from the other room.

Jess came into the bedroom with a couple of mugs of hot, spiced cider.

“I’m not kidding, you know. That purple thing had haunted my dreams.”

“Why?”

Dana sighed. “When I had my nephew Matthew for a couple of days it’s all he would watch or listen to the entire time.”

“I love you, you love me…” Jess sang.

“You are so sleeping on the couch tonight,” the redhead growled.

“Awww, I’m sorry.” She leaned in and nuzzled her lover’s neck.

Dana remained stiff, not forgiving Jess yet.

Jess trailed kisses up to her ear. “What can I do to make it up to you?” she asked in a warm whisper.

“Never mention that purple thing again.”

“Okay.”

“And never, **_ever_** , sing that song again.”

“Okay.”

“And…”

“And?”

“And find a way to completely take my mind off that damn purple–” Dana sucked in a gasp as she felt Jess’s fangs sink into her flesh, flooding her body with sensations that easily chased all thought from her mind.

FIN


End file.
